The present invention relates to interactive games such as finite pool games that have pre-determined outcomes, and in particular to improvements to such games that increase appeal to players.
One class of interactive games is known as finite poker. In a finite poker game, a player is shown a first hand of cards and invited to select one or more cards to be discarded. Then the player is shown a final hand and a payoff is provided if the final hand is a winning hand according to a predetermined payout schedule.
In finite poker games known to the present inventor, the initial hand and the final hand are both predetermined prior to the time the game is started. For this reason, there can often be an inconsistency between the player's selection of cards that are to be discarded and the transition from the initial hand to the final hand. This inconsistency can interfere with the desired simulation of a card game.
The present invention is directed to an improved method for displaying an interactive game that addresses this and other disadvantages of the prior art.